


On the Ninth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluffy, Light Sabriel, Supernatural AU - Freeform, holiday fluff, mild Destiel, present wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Team Free Will (and Gabriel) are high school students that volunteer to wrap presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ninth Day of Christmas...

“Dude, you could actually help with this. Why do people buy giant stuff like this for Christmas?” Sam struggled with a large box, trying to get the wrapping paper underneath without breaking the blender inside.

Gabriel pulled the candy cane out of his mouth and shook his head. “No can do. Got a candy cane. Need my fuel.”  
“Then can you get Dean or Cas? And there are, oh..., seven more that someone has to wrap.” Sam looked over at the pile of gifts that still had to be done.

“Both of them are making googly eyes at each other.” Gabriel looked toward the front of the store that had been temporarily turned into a gift wrapping station for the holidays.

“Dean! Stop drooling over your boyfriend and get back here!” Deans face turned a bright shade of red as he turned towards the back and stumbled towards the gift wrap table.

“Dude, hes not my boyfriend.”

“Why did you even sign up for this? I know you need extra credit but you could’ve done sidewalk shoveling or something.” Sam asked as Dean grabbed a box and tossed it onto the counter with some red paper.

“Because Cas said he was signing up with his brother and the only reason you’re here is because of Gabriel,” The golden haired man raised an eyebrow at this and Sam glared. “So I thought, what the hell? It’ll be my chance to spend more time with my friends.”

“You’re here because of me?” Gabriel directed towards Sam.

“No! I mean, no, I’m not. I don’t need extra credit but it might be handy if I slip one time. This sounded the most fun.” Sam finished with the present he was on and put it on the ‘DONE’ table, moving onto a shoe box with a pair of red pumps in them. “And now that you’re done with your ‘fuel’ can you actually help? We have five more.”

“Gabe hopped of the counter and grabbed a bag full of small, random things. “A flashlight, a box of chocolate, a book and some socks. Cas! Were there any special instructions for this?”

The man sitting at the table looked at his paper. “Yes.” He called back. “Wrap each separately, then put it all in a box, wrap that box, put that box into a larger box, tape it shut all the way around, then wrap it. Also, a tag that says ‘Hey, fucktard. Heres your gift.’ You good with that?” Castiel read off the sheet the person had left with the bag.

Gabriel had been grinning since ‘Wrap each separately’ and was grabbing a huge roll of tape, green wrapping paper with snowflakes on it, scissors, and another candy cane.

“Really Gabe? You just had one.” Sam started on another box. “And you said you couldn’t work while ‘eating’.”

“This is a perfect present. Bro! When is the guy coming back?” He called to Cas.

“He said an hour, but that was 30 minutes ago. So you have half an hour left. Good luck.”

“I can do it in 29 minutes!”  
Dean looked up. “$10 bet on that!”

“You’re on!”

Sam rolled his eyes and finished up the latest in his pile of gifts and walked to the front table, sitting beside Cas. “So. Hows the holiday been treating you?”

“I’ve been very well Sam. How about you?”

“Pretty good. How much money have we earned?” Sam looked into their cash box.

“Well, due to some people only donating $3, we have… $37.25 in all. What’s our goal?”

“$50. Pretty close! I think these last few will really put us there.”

25 minutes later they heard a loud “HA!” from the back of the room. Sam turned around and saw Gabe holding up a large box wrapped in red paper. “I’m done in… 27 minutes! I think someone owes me some money…”  
“Fine… Remind me later.” Dean grumbled from behind a box covered in santa paper he was struggling with.

“Oh, I will.”

Sam moved to the present Dean was wrapping and pushed him aside. “I can do this.”

“Thanks bro. I’m going to talk to Cas.” Dean patted Sam on the back and jogged to the front.

Business was beginning to slow down a bit, but they still had an hour left.

“Hey, Sam. Can I braid your hair?” Gabriel tapped the tall man on his shoulder.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll put a ribbon in it.”

“Let me think… No.”

Gabe pouted. “But… Ribbon!”

“And why, do you think, I would agree to that?”

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me?”

“You’re not my best friend, and I do not love you.”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“Fine! But be quick.”

“Kay! Turn around.” Gabriel climbed onto the counter and started braiding Sams hair. He pulled a long gold ribbon from under the counter.

Dean turned around saw their backs. “Dude, what you doing?”

“I am braiding your brothers hair out of due boredom. Want a braided headband?”  
“No… I’m not gay.”

“You’re Bi!”

“Shut it.”

Gabe slipped off the table and pulled Sam towards him. “Perfect!”

“Hey Dean. Does my hair look good?” Sam called to his older brother.

Dean burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. “Ohmygod! Why did you let him do this? You look hilarious!”

“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.” Dean said between gasps of air.

Gabriel pulled out another candy cane. “Well I think you look adorable.”

“Really? Adorable?” Sam cocked an eyebrow, looking down, literally, at his friend.

“Mm hm.”

“Well, thank you.”

Dean called “Gaaaaaaayyyy” from the front and Cas chuckled beside him.

“Merry Christmas Gabe.”

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It was (almost) on time! I love comments, and Happy Holidays!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
